Child of Tartaros
by Rainero
Summary: Tartaros has been defeated but what will happen to everyone that was apart of it in the future? Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Tartaros had been defeated by Fairy Tail and three members of Sabertooth. Hell's Core was destroyed the majority of the Nine Demon Gates were defeated and all of the soldiers were killed. Everyone that was still alive went back to their homes to recover and celebrate their victory. Among the demons that were still alive was Kyouka, she was injured but she was still able to walk.

She was walking though the halls of the destroyed guild but then something came to her mind in a flash.

Before this war with Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, the Demon King of Hades told her that there was going to be another generation of demons being born.

"If there's a chance, at least a few might still be alive."

She pushed herself to get to Hell's Core faster but then she soon arrived at the destroyed lab. She went into it and began to search for any signs of life in there. She went deep into the lab then spotted something that looked different from the lab itself then she went to it.

When Kyouka got to it she saw that it was a large egg that looked more like a large galaxy nebula marble ball that was the size of a six year old child. Inside she could see that there was a child demon inside. Inside of the egg the child was shaking out of fear and Kyouka looked at it.

"There, there my child. You are safe now."

She looked around the lab but there were no other eggs to be found so Kyouka took the egg to her chambers. When she got there she placed the egg on her bed and looked at the child that was inside. Kyouka was looking carefully at the shaken child that was inside. She saw that the child had black hair that hung to their shoulders and that they had bright yellow eyes. She couldn't tell what gender the child was going to be but she didn't bother to guess.

"Don't worry my child, I will take care of you."

She laid on her side and brought the egg to her. She was well aware that the child in the egg was cold and since Hell's Core was destroyed, only she could nurture the child that was soon to hatch from the egg.

Even though Kyouka was still a demon and former commander of the Nine Demon Gates, she was known to be the 'Mother' of demons. It was her job to gather new recruits and enforce the rules on them once they became members of the guild. Now that Tartaros was defeated and she was the only demon alive she now had to start from scratch.

She looked down at the child in the egg but saw that the child was now sleeping. Kyouka smiled and hugged the egg warmer to her.

"Indeed, you will be the next generation of Tartaros and the next generation of the Nine Demon Gates."

She giggled to herself as she rubbed the egg shell.

"I wonder what you will look like when you hatch out of the egg. Perfect, of course."

Kyouka closed her eyes and went to sleep for the rest of the evening.

**AN: Hello, I know it was a short intro, but I hope it was a good intro. I also hope to hear what you all think of this idea. I will update real soon, Take Care.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been week since Kyouka found the egg and now the egg was going to hatch at any second. Kyouka didn't mind the wait, it's not like she had other things to do. She wasn't sure why but for some reason it felt nice that she was keeping the egg warm she then felt a small movement and looked to see that the child was moving in the egg. Kyouka then saw the egg cracking then it broke.

Kyouka simply watched as the child was struggling to break free from the shell. The child made some whimpering noises to break free then they were out. Of course when any child is or animal is born they are both naked, wet and sometimes covered in some blood. Kyouka was kind of happy that in this case the child didn't have blood covering her body but she was wet. Kyouka leaned closer and got a good look at the child.

The child was a girl with raven black hair that hung to her shoulders. She had cream toned skin and gleaming yellow eyes. She was just so adorable and she turned to look at Kyouka who was looking at her.

"I see that you're a girl."

Kyouka blinked as she saw the girl tilt her head then came closer to girl was very close then she touched Kyouka's face. Kyouka just closed her eyes as she recalled something that children of any sort would do.

Imprinting.

She wasn't sure why but she was aware that whenever a new mother was born their child would start imprinting them in all ways. They would imprint their voice, their scent, their touch and their feeling. As long as she had been in the world she just assumed that it was a human thing but right now she was going through it by a child she didn't give birth to but she did assume that this child would be living under her wing.

Kyouka was well aware of how demon mothers would allow their offspring to imprint them. At first Kyouka just looked at the girl that was still touching her face then she placed a large claw hand on the back of the girls' head. She held the girls' head in place as she began to kiss the girl on the face. She wasn't sure it would work but then she licked the girls' cheek and she heard the girl give a small whimper.

'Am I hurting her?'

Kyoukd stopped and looked at the girl who lowered her head. Kyouka just looked at the child then she lifted the girls' chin to have her look at her.

"You must be hungry."

Kyouka stroked the girls' cheek then she placed the girls' head at her left breast. She soon began to feel the girl nursing from her. She didn't object and Kyouka rubbed her back while smiling.

"That's it my daughter, get your meal."

The girl slowly closed her eyes and placed a hand at Kyouka's stomach. As she was nursing Kyouka was thinking of a name to give her child but soon she got a name in mind.

"I have the perfect name for you."

She smiled as the little girl that was still nursing.

"I will call you Vernessa."

The girl stopped nursing and rested her head on Kyouka's breast. Kyouka smiled and had Vernessa to be repositioned. She cradled Vernessa who was looking up at her with tired eyes then Kyouka kissed Vernessa on the forehead. It didn't take long for Vernessa to close her eyes and be fast asleep. Kyouka laid on her side and had Vernessa still firm in her arms. After that was all over Kyouka went to sleep as well, she wondered what life was going to be like since she was now a mother of a child. In fact she felt that she was going to be a mother of more than one thing but as for now she was a mother for a newborn demon.

The next day Kyouka woke up but something was off. She looked down and saw that Vernessa was gone. In a flash Kyouka sat up and began to search desperately for the demon child. She ran down the hallway but soon heard a child voice giggle from one of the rooms. She went to the room that the giggling was coming from and her eyes widened.

In the room Vernessa was playing with two other children that looked to be twins. One was a boy while the other was girl and they both had dark skin. The boy had dark silver hair while the girl had blond hair. All three children saw Kyouka and Vernessa ran to her with opened arms.

"Mommy!"

Vernessa clung to her leg then Kyouka looked at her.

"So this is where you ran off to."

Vernessa smiled.

"Not really, I woke up hearing the door open then I saw them. We wanted to play but we didn't want to wake you so we came in here."

Kyouka looked at the twins.

"Alright tell me your names."

The girl lowered her head while the boy looked away.

"We don't have names."

Kyouka just looked at them.

"Where did you two come from?"

The girl looked at her.

"My brother and I came out of an egg and we just found ourselves walking around."

Kyouka smiled after hearing that.

"Well in that case, you'll be joining our little family."

The twins clung onto her next. Kyouka rubbed their heads then she smiled at them.

"Alright the boy will be Stormest and the girl is Tempress."

The twins hugged her even more and all three children were running in circles cheering their names that they were each given. Kyouka just smiled at the trio then she got up and was careful not to get in the way as the children ran around her.

'This is going to be interesting.'

**AN: No comment**

**Names**

**Vernessa: Combined name of Roman goddesses Venus and Vesta**

**Stormest: King of the storms**

**Tempress: Queen of the storms**


End file.
